


Anticipation

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Newly established relationship, naked hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that first glimpse of Frodo in Fellowship? This isn’t it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hildigard_brown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/gifts).



Frodo’s book lies abandoned. He can’t concentrate when he knows Sam is on his way, knows what he’s coming for. It’s been _days_ , since— 

He runs his fingers up the front of his breeches and shivers deliciously. He presses with his whole hand, hard this time—and already, he is. 

A rustle approaching their secret glade says Sam is close—maybe not yet _close_ , but he soon will be. In a flash Frodo sheds all clothing, lies back against the tree almost as Sam found him, that first time. 

But it’s not a book he has in hand right now… 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
